Larten and Layla Q&A
by ManInAMask01
Summary: Now you, the readers, can ask our favorite couple some questions. NEVER COMPLETE! Ask any question anytime you want! NOT limited to one question each! Feel free to ask me questions too. No question goes unanswered. Just reveiw or message me a question.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.**

**Rated for Layla's and my dirty mouths.**

* * *

><p>Me: Hello, readers! Welcome to Larten and Layla Q&amp;A. I am your host ManInAMask01, but you may call me Erica if it so pleases you. This is where you, the readers, can ask our favorite couple any questions you want by simply reviewing (private messaging is fine too)! Let's meet our answer…ers...<br>*Ahem* Larten Crepsley and Layla Shan!

Layla: *smiles sweetly* Hi!

Larten: *sulks* Hmph!

Me: Come on! This is going to be fun!

Larten: I refuse to be a part of this. *starts to leave*

Me: *disappears and reappears in front of Larten; blocking his way* Oh no you don't. *smiles sadistically*

Larten: You are more troubling than Desmond Tiny.

Layla: Oh, lighten up, Larten; this gives us a break from telling our story.

Larten: *sighs* I suppose.

Me: *Smiles brightly* Glad you're willing to cooperate. Now, I will ask a question to give our readers an example; this is addressed to both of you: What's the worst part of your relationship?

Larten: Her constant want to be a platypus.

Layla: Have you ever seen a platypus? They're adorable! And they never have anything to worry about; they're so chill.

Larten: *rolls eyes*

Me: Okay, okay, no need for an argument. Layla, same question please.

Layla: Well, I was going to say his know-it-all-ness, but I could also say his need to be right,o r his "I don't give a shit" attitude, OR I could say-

Me: Just answer the question please.

Larten: *silently fuming*

Layla: Well…I'd have to say all of the damn FANGIRLS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! LARTEN IS MINE!

Me: *mutters* Well, technically he's Darren Shan's but…whatever.

Layla: I got into fight a while ago with a reader over Larten. What was her name?

Me: *smiling* MissAce98. I remember that.

Larten: *chuckling* As do I.

Layla: *not amused* Laugh it up, Larten.

Me: *giggling* Alright, I believe that's all the time we have right now. Remember to review and ask a question. NEVER COMPLETED! You can ask however many questions you'd like anytime you'd like.

Larten and Layla: *unenthusiastically* Great…

Me: *ignoring the vampires* Also, I like questions too. State for who the question is for (Larten, Layla, me, or any combination of us three) and what the question is. The chapter name will be the name of the person who asked that chapter's question. Please contribute! Thank you all and hope to hear from you soon.


	2. CharmedxTrance

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.**

**Rated for potty mouthed ladies!**

* * *

><p>Me: We have our first question!<p>

Larten: *surprised* Really?

Me: Oh hush, you! Anyway, CharmedxTranced asks Larten:  
>"If you don't want Layla to be a cute little Platypus, then what animal would you prefer her to be? You know, if she couldn't be a vampire human thing?"<p>

Layla: I'm a "vampire human thing"?

Me: *giggling* I like the way she put that. Larten? Your answer please?

Larten: *sighs* Is it so hard to understand that I love my angel the way she is?

Layla: Awww!

Me: It's understandable, but that doesn't answer CharmedxTrance's question.

Larten: *sighs (again)* A fish.

Me: *Looks at Layla* ...

Layla: *Looks at me, then back to Larten* …a fish? Why?

Larten: *irritated* I gave you my answer! What more do you want from me?

Me: An explanation because your answer made no fucking sense!

Larten: *sighs (yet again)* Because maybe then she would ask so many damn questions!

Layla: *tearing up* ….

Me: Ouch…

Layla: *sadly* I had no idea you felt that way.

Larten: *obviously feeling guilty* I am sorry, Layla; I didn't mean that. I just...

Me: Normally I would hurt you for saying that to my friend/character, but my Larten fan-girl side prevents me from doing so.

Layla: I'm not above killing you; I almost did once before.

Larten: That wouldn't have happened if you-

Me: *AHEM!* I thought we agreed that was both of your faults. I don't think our readers want you two constantly fighting!

Larten and Layla: He/She started it!

Me: *rolls eyes* Well, I hope that answers your question, CharmedxTrance. Also, to your warning that you're psycho; I am too. You're amongst friends here. I'm glad you think this will be fun, I agree. I hope you keep reading and asking questions. As for the other readers; we'll answer more questions next time and thanks for reading! Remember, I like questions too! Bye!


	3. Tracickles

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for wizard swears! Normal swears too. There aren't really wizard swears, though.**

* * *

><p>Me: *excited* We have another question! Say anything Larten and I will murder your face off.<p>

Larten: …

Me: Good. Tracickles asks:  
>"If given the choice what animal would you turn into (excluding the platypus) and why? (P.S love the story even though i only found it yesterday, keep up the awesomeness) Also what is the word for more than one platypus (is it platypi platypuses,) or what?"<p>

Layla: A platypus!

Larten: *rolls eyes*

Layla: Screw you! Have you ever seen a platypus? They're adorable! Also, they don't have to worry about drinking blood, they don't have to watch their friends be brutally murder, and they don't have civil wars between their species.

Me: *O.o* …okay. Larten? *mutters so he can't hear* It's going to be a wolf, isn't it?

Larten: *shrugs* A wolf, most likely.

Me: Called it. Why?

Larten: They are beautiful creatures and loyal to the end. They are reliable to their allies and lethal to their enemies. Obviously they are the ideal species.

Me: *sarcastically* Obviously. As for your other question, Tracickles; there actually is no official word for the plural of platypus, but I have always said platypi.

Larten: How is it that you know so much about these animals?

Me: …don't worry about it…

Larten: *clearly confused* …

Me: Thanks for your comment on my story; after I finish these questions I'll be working on the next chapter. As for the rest of our readers, thank you for reading and please ask more questions!

Larten and Layla: Please don't!

Me: Shut up! I really appreciate you all for participating in this; we'll see you next time! Bye! (I can't believe we got through this question without an argument…)


	4. d

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language of the foul nature.**

* * *

><p>Me: Welcome back readers! Thank you for joining us again! d asks:<p>

"Larten, what's your deepest, darkest secret? Also, when are you two gonna "get it on?" :P"

Layla: *turning bright red* What?

Larten: *blushing* …I do not wish to answer either question.

Me: I didn't ask whether you wanted to answer or not. You have to answer. Both of them. Start with your secret.

Larten: *still red* I… *ahem* I cannot read or write…

Me: That's not a secret.

Larten: *confused* What?

Me: Any respectable Larten fan-girl knows that you're illiterate.

Larten: …oh.

Me: That was your deepest secret? I thought it would be what happened on the ship to Greenland.

Larten: *horrified* How do you know about that?

Me: *grins sadistically* Larten, my friend, I know _everything_.

Larten: *obviously bothered* …

Me: Well, on to the second question. *giggling* I was hoping someone would ask this question.

Layla: Wait a minute! I don't know if I'm-

Me: Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until the sequel to Stranger Than You've Dreamt It, but it's coming up.

Layla: *terrified* What? Who decided this?

Me: I did. I _am _the author. Don't worry; you'll love it.

Layla: *looks to Larten nervously*

Larten: *gives her a reassuring smile*

Me: *chuckling* That awkward moment when your told you're going to have sex with your boyfriend when you don't think you're ready.

Layla: *scowls at Me*

Me: Well, I concludes another chapter of the Q&A. I don't know about you two, but I love this!

Larten and Layla: No!

Me: *rolls eyes* I hope that answers your questions, d. As for our other readers, keep asking questions and we'll keep answering them. No question goes unanswered and you won't be judged! Thank you all again for participating! Bye!


	5. DayOfTheDeadTattooGal

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for dirty words.**

* * *

><p>Me: Hi again! Thanks for reading and all the support! Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal asks:<p>

"Hi, question for Layla and Larten. Whats it feel like when you kiss? Feelings? I love ur story by the way when ever you update a happy butterfly flutters i my chest giving me more CDF-NESS!"

Layla: I like this person already.

Larten: Finally; a question that is not embarrassing to answer.

Me: Well Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, you are the only person they like so far. Congratulations! Now may you please answer the question?

Layla: Umm…honestly, every time I kiss Larten it feels like the first time. I still feel the butterflies in my stomach every time.

Me: How cute!

Layla: Maybe that's how you'll feel when Corey kisses you!

Me: *blushes* We are _not_ talking about that right now!

Larten: *hides a smile*

Me: *desperate to change the subject* Your turn Larten!

Larten: Layla brings out something in me that I have tried so hard to get rid of.

Layla: *giggling* His soft side.

Larten: Indeed. I learned that you will gain nothing by smiling all of the time. You will not be taken seriously unless you are serious. That is why I have been nothing but stone-cold and serious for decades; it is nice to have someone to force me out of the shell.

Me: In other words, she pulled that stick out of your ass?

Layla: *covers laugh with a cough*

Larten: *sighs* That is one way of putting it. She has, also, brought something into my life that I have not felt since my early years of being a vampire; fun.

Layla: I love my vampire!

Larten: *smiling* And I love you, my angel.

Me: Also, thank you for your comment on STYDI! I will be updating very soon, but we still have questions to answer. Thank you all again for participating! You guys rock harder than AC/DC!

Layla: Impossible!

Me: Nothing is impossible!

Layla: Except for licking your elbow.

Me: …damn! Well, I'll see you all next time! Keep those questions coming!


	6. Ben

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except for Layla.**

**Rated for language inappropriate for young children and uncomfortable situations...**

* * *

><p>Me: *blushes* Thanks for joining us again. Words cannot express how much I do <em>not<em> want to read this question out loud, but I will and we will not judge…*ahem* Ben asks:  
>"ha lol such a good idea! luv your story too btw 8) Think my question for both is 'How do you excuse yourself to take a leak or dump when your out in the woods?' Seriously always wondered tht in the original saga... 'What kind of toothpaste do you use too?' cause they never seemed to do that in the books either xD oh and for Layla; 'What do you think about Agent P from Phineas and Ferb?' Gotta love agent Perry :L"<p>

Larten: *turns bright red* ...

Layla: *As red as Larten* We say "be right back" and the other doesn't ask questions. I buy hand sanitizer at drugstore in towns we pass in our travels and we use that to "wash our hands".

Me: You handled that rather well.

Layla: Thank you. As for the other question: We don't really brush our teeth, now that I think about it. You might say "eww", but for us it's natural. We live with a traveling circus; the conditions aren't that great, but it's not absolutely horrible.

Me: Layla also uses the hand sanitizer before she cooks, so she doesn't spread germs.

Layla: To answer your final question; Perry the Platypus is the best thing to ever grace this universe we live in! *turns to Me* If my wish of being a platypus ever comes true I would like a hat like Perry's.

Larten: *rolls his eyes*

Me: You've been awfully quiet, Larten.

Larten: *shrugs*

Me: Ben, my friend, you are the only one who has ever rendered Larten speechless.

Layla: We bow down to you, sir.

Larten: *sulks silently*

Me: Thank you for reading my story and bearing with the first few terrible chapters! I, personally, enjoy the Q&A. Thank you for the questions! See you all next time! Bye!


	7. Tracickles2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and platypus bashing. D:**

* * *

><p>Me: Hey readers! We have another question from Tracickles. She asks:<br>"If you had the ability to turn Layla into a platypus would you do it just to make her happy? (Even though you wouldn't be)"

Larten: Another question about the platypus! What is wrong with these people?

Me: We don't judge here.

Larten: *sighs* No, I would not turn Layla into a platypus even if I had the power.

Layla: I don't know if you all understand, but I am fine with being a vampire. I would rather be a half-vampire and be with Larten than be a platypus and go on without him. I love Larten; stick up his ass and all.

Larten: *not amused*

Me: Love _is_ ultimately selfish.

Layla: *turns to Larten* Would you still love me if I was a platypus?

Larten: Of course! However, I would most likely leave you with Mr. Tall whenever I left the cirque; I could not travel with a platypus.

Me: I bet you never thought you would have this conversation in your lifetime.

Larten: Indeed.

Me: I'm sorry for how short this is. I hope to see you all next time! Keep those questions coming! Bye!

Larten: *frustrated* Enough of the platypus!

Me: Embrace your inner platypus, Larten!

Larten: *clearly confuse* …what?

Me: Bye!


	8. Toboelily

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for mouths that need to be washed out, thoroughly, with multiple bars of soap.**

* * *

><p>Me: Hello again! This is one of my favorite questions so far. Toboelily asks:<br>"Two questions to both Layla and Larten: hypothetically, say all the vampires except the two if you have died for whatever reason. Would you rebuild the empire and if so what would you look for in an assistant? Question two: how far are you two willing to go for each other?"

Larten: Of course we would rebuild! In an assistant I look for fire and spirit; that is what make a great vampire. That is exactly why I choose Layla as my assistant.

Me: You mean forced.

Larten: *not amused* Fine. That is why I "forced" Layla to be my assistant.

Layla: I agree with Larten 100%. I would definitely help him rebuild the vampire clan no matter how long it would take. I also think that spirit is an important feature in a vampire, but I would look for a quick learner and _someone without a family_! I had to fake my death and I don't wish that on anyone or their families.

Larten: *clearly sad and guilty*

Layla: I'm sorry, but it's the truth.

Larten: *nods* Yes, I understand.

Me: What about the second question?

Layla: I would willingly die for Larten.

Larten: Do not be ridiculous! I have centuries under my belt while you are only in your twenties! You will _never _put yourself in danger to save me; do you understand?

Layla: Don't scold me like I'm a child! If the chance to save you arises I will gladly give my life for yours!

Me: You sounded exactly like Larten for a second there.

Layla: *sarcastically* Great…

Larten: I would willingly sacrifice myself for Layla's safety.

Layla: Larten, please!

Larten: *crosses his arms defiantly* This is not open for debate.

Layla: *angrily* Nothing is with you!

Me: Both of you shut up! Anyway, I hope that answers your questions Toboelily. Thanks for the questions and keep them coming! Bye!


	9. CharmedxTrance2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and frustratingly vague-ness.**

* * *

><p>Me: Yay! A question for me! We have another question from CharmedxTrance; she asks:<p>

"For Erica (soopur secret question...mussnt tell Layla or LartenxP Dey will be upset): Is there anything you are prepared to disclose about what you plan to do when you get to book 9? ...and certain...events...happen? [D':] Or at that point are you going to disreguard what Darren Shan wrote? I understand if you are reluctant to answer. Just very vague stuff. Like, will i sob uncontrollably like I did in the actual book? Thats a long question xD and feel free to not answer. F'real. I probably don't wanna know anyway."

Larten: *Looks to Layla, then to Me* What is she talking about, Erica?

Me: *smiles* …don't worry about it.

Layla: *grabs Larten's hand nervously*

Me: My friend, no one will sob over our lovely couple! I understand completely; I cried too.

Layla: *worried* Cried about what?

Me: *annoyed* Larten's right; I wish you were a fish too.

Layla: *angry* Hey!

Me: When it gets closer to those certain parts of the story Mr. Tiny will realize that a devious little mortal with a laptop will meddle in his plans a bit.

Larten: I must advise you not to trifle with Desmond Tiny; it will only mean trouble for you.

Me: You probably don't realize yet that Mr. Tiny can control your fates, but _I control his_! What I say goes.

Layla: I am suddenly very happy that you're on our side.

Me: Who says I am? I can kill anyone I'd like at anytime. You don't know what's in store for you; neither do our readers.

Layla and Larten: *exchanges nervous looks*

Me: Like I told Larten before; _I know everything_! I hope this answers your question CharmedxTrance; I tried to be vague while getting my point across. If any one wants specifics feel free to Private Message me. Keep those questions coming! Thank you all so much for participating in this, I'm really having fun! Bye!


	10. d2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and even more awkward situations.**

****Warning: This question mentions the menstrual cylce ("period"); skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

><p>Me: *blushes* We have another question from d and I really don't want to say this out loud, but I will. *ahem*<br>"Hello again :) Random question, but can vampires tell when a girl is on her period just by the smell? If so, how awkward does that get?"

Larten: *turns as red as his coat*

Layla: *blushes* I really don't like this one…

Me: *smiles* Don't worry; I've got this. My friend, female vampires don't get their periods. I don't think you realize that vampirism is a disease that stops the flow of blood. Vampires drink blood to gain the nutrients that they need to survive that their own bodies can't produce (hence the need for regular food too). The cease of blood flow also means the menstrual cycle stops. Does this also mean that males can't get erections? Yes it does, but this is a fan_fiction_ and it is silly to question the reality of fiction.

Layla: *astounded* She really does know everything.

Larten: So it would seem.

Me: Also; Larten and Layla can't have children because of something in their blood, but even if they could conceive a child the nutrients from the mother's body could pass through to the fetus. Therefore, it wouldn't survive.

Layla: Oh…

Larten: *puts arm around Layla*

Me: As for the second part of your question; I could imagine it would be tremendously awkward it that were to happen, but it cannot so no need to worry. Thank you for asking questions and I hope I answered it well. I hope you learned something too. Where did I get this information? My good friend John told me about vampirism stopping the flow of blood and the rest I figured out after thinking about it long and hard.

Larten: *angry* Being a vampire is _not_ a disease!

Me: A vampire is someone with vampirism; therefore, you have a disease.

Larten: I refuse to believe that-

Me: You might mot like it, but it's the truth and I'm not going to argue about this. Keep asking questions and we'll see you next time! Bye!


	11. PrestonTour

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for swears and combusting elephants.**

* * *

><p>Me: Hi everyone! We have a very long, but great question and he also reviewed the first few chapters and I will comment back on those to, but on to the questions! Preston-Tour asks:<br>"1)It's your last supper; what do you eat?  
>2)What are your top five favourite songs of all time?<br>3)And to Larten specifically; My hero in life is Johnny Rotten (or John Lydon), lead singer of the Sex Pistols. He was renowned through the Punk era for his red tartan suits and orange hair. In that decade did you find people found your appearance a little more socially acceptable? No offence meant, I am pretty sure you know that having orange hair and wearing a lot of red is slightly unusual in human society (:  
>Also, is it coincidence that your surname has the same beginning as the word 'Crepuscular'? Especially since, you know, a crepuscular animal is that who is active during the twilight and just before the dawn, kind of like a vampire. It was on my word of the day calendar and sparked my curiosity'<br>Thanks for answering; hope the next chapter finds you all well and alive *looks at Erica hopefully*"

Larten: Thank you for asking sensible questions.

Me: But, I like the awkward questions.

Layla: Well, we _don't_.

Me:*rolls eyes* Moving on; he likes your answer about the fish, Larten.

Larten: *smiles* Naturally.

Me: While he also likes the platypus bits.

Layla: *grins proudly*

Me: *sarcastically* Thank you; there will be no living with them after this. Also; don't worry they'll be "getting it owwwwn" soon.

Layla: *sarcastically* Thanks for encouraging her. Does no one care about how I'm feeling about this?

Me: Oh hush, you! Anyway; the only thing about Ben's question was how it was worded. I can think of 15 better ways to say it, but it's all said and done. There was definitely an elephant in the room! It was a flying, purple elephant with pink polka-dots and IT WAS ON FIRE! _That's_ how awkward it was.

Layla: *unenthusiastically* Nice…

Me: If you start saying "embrace your inner platypus" then I will join you! We will start a global trend! Now on to answer your questions!

Layla: Well…my last supper would contain a lot of vegetables. I love steamed vegetables, salads, and casseroles. Also, tea; I love tea! I would drink it all of the time when I was young. It brings back good memories.

Me: I see. Larten, how about you?

Larten: I would eat anything made by Layla; I adore her cooking. I have become very fond of her spaghetti and stews because that is normally what she makes during our travels.

Me: Spaghetti is so easy to make; whenever I'm really busy and my mom asks what's for dinner I always say spaghetti.

Layla: *giggles* I know, right? To answer your second question; my top five songs are

1) Awake and Alive by Skillet

2) Fix Me by 10 Years

3) Closer by Nine Inch Nails

4) Raining by Jacqueline Mannering

5) Raise Your Glass by P!nk

Larten: I have not listened to music in years and when I did it was all classical pieces to dance to. Art and music were never in my interests. However, I have a certain song that Layla sings that I never get tired of. Something about 'in my eyes' I remember.

Layla: *looks to Larten* In His Eyes from the musical _Jekyll and Hyde_. I sing it to him a lot.

Me: How sweet! The last question is for Larten. Go ahead.

Larten: I do not know who this John Laydon is, but he probably dyed his hair to gain attention. I, however, did not choose to dye my hair this color; it was done when I was a child. In fact, it was so long ago that I do not remember what my hair color was before. I wear red because it is my favorite color and my old master, Seba Nile, used to wear it all of the time. I do not find myself being stared at because of my hair; however, if you have noticed that kids today color their hair all kinds of shades.

Me: "Kids today," you sound so old!

Layla: Well, he _is_ over 150 years old.

Me: However, he's right. My hair wasn't always blonde, it earlier this last year. Next I want black roots, silver hair, and red tips.

Larten: *rolls eyes* This boy thinks _my_ hair is strange? Moving on to your next comment; yes, that is strictly coincidental. Mind you, I did not choose my surname.

Me: Darren Shan most likely planned it. That man is a genius, after all.

Larten: *confused* What are you talking about?

Me: …don't worry about it. No need to worry Preston-Tour; our happy couple will be fine…for now.

Layla and Larten: *Looks to each other worriedly*

Me: *smiles brightly* Congratulations, my friend! You have the longest chapter so far! Keep the questions coming! Also, I've started reading the Saga of Larten Crepsley and it is AWESOME! I just finished the fourth book (it just came out a few days ago). That's where I get some information, but I won't put any major spoilers here. We'll see you all later! Bye!


	12. DayOfTheDeadTattooGal2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and squeeing!**

Me: Hello again, my friends! We have another question from Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal; she asks:

"Hi me again, and I'm gonna ask another question but before I do I wanna give Layla a platypus plush and Larten a plush of Madam Octa! I love your spider she is cute, and I have a phobia of spiders and she is not scary or anything. My question is to Layla. What is your dream wedding? :D"

Layla: Awwww! It' so cute! *hugs platypus plush*

Larten: *holds plush by leg* What is this?

Me: It's a doll of Madam Octa.

Larten: What am I to do with it?

Me: Umm…I don't know. Keep it in your van at the Cirque. Layla, do you have an answer?

Layla: *blushes* Now that I'm a vampire I don't think about marriage anymore. Though, when I was human I often dreamt of a very traditional wedding. You know; white dress, in a church, throwing rice. Pretty silly, right?

Me: Not at all; it's good to have dreams. Well, I hope that answers your question Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal. Keep those questions coming! I plan to write all weekend, but I got a job interview and PSATs (big test) so I might not have a lot of time. I will write when I can and I hope to see you next time! Bye!


	13. Catsmeows

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and the word "erotic".**

* * *

><p>Me: *giggles* I like this question.<p>

Larten: That is never a good sign.

Me: Oh hush, you. Catsmeows asks:  
>"This question is for you ever image Layla naked?Just curious"<p>

Larten: *angry and turning red* Charna's guts! What is wrong with people these days?

Me: Just answer the question. I highly doubt Layla would be offended if you said no, right?

Layla: *nods reassuringly*

Larten: *sighs (still red)* I respect Layla far too much to imagine her…in that way.

Me: *smiles deviously* Though, his dreams about her are quite erotic.

Larten: *even brighter red* How do you- *clears throat* What are you talking about.

Me: *grins triumphantly* You might not think about her naked, but you can't control your subconscious.

Layla: *blushes and giggles nervously*

Me: You're not so innocent, my friend.

Layla: *horrified* What?

Me: I know _everything_! Anyway; I hope that answers your question, Catsmeows. Keep those questions coming! However, I have bad news; I had planned on writing this weekend, but I have PSATs (big test), church, a date, and a job interview. I will try my hardest to write when I can. It's my goal to get at least one more chapter posted for Stranger Then You've Dreamt It, but I shall do what I can. Bye!


	14. Shamrocks

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak blah blah blah…I own Layla.**

**Rated for language and VERY awkward situation!**

****Warning: This is another question about the menstrual cycle; skip if it makes you uncomfortable!****

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, this question is not only awkward, but really disgusting. I know I said something about not judging, but seriously…WHAT THE HELL? However, no question goes unanswered so…Shamrocks asks:<br>"Hey can vampires drink girl's period blood?If so Larten have you tasted some before?and if it was the last source of blood in the world would you drink it to survive?"

Larten: *horrified* Excuse me?

Layla: *shocked* ….

Me: I'm pretty sure vampires _could _live off of...that, considering that it _is _blood.

Larten: *quickly* No! I have never… ugh!

Layla: I don't know about you, but I'd rather die than survive by _those_ means!

Larten: Agreed.

Me: Sorry that this is really short, but I don't really want to talk about this anymore. Well, I hope that answers your question, I am going to put warnings on certain questions in it makes someone uncomfortable.

Layla: It was my idea.

Me: Bullshit! Anyway, keep those questions coming! Bye!


	15. PrestonTour2

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and male strippers!**

* * *

><p>Me: We get a nice break from awkward questions. This is another question from Preston-Tour who asks:<br>"If you are doing this the human way, does that mean you want to marry humanly and, if so, what would you do for your Hen night and Stag Do?"

Larten: If we mated like other vampires we would be technically "married." Though, our relationship is based on human customs. What is it called again?

Layla: Dating. We don't exactly lead regular lives; we are constantly struggling for survival; marriage isn't our top priority. I would rather live as Larten's mate than die his wife, if that makes sense.

Me: *smiles* Well put. Though, if you two _did_ get married what would you do for the bachelor/bachelorette parties?

Layla: I don't know, I haven't really thought it…

Me: Well, I would definitely consist of alcohol and male strippers! Maybe Larten could jump out of a cake wearing nothing but a Speedo…or nothing at all (picture it, fellow Larten fan-girls! *drools*).

Layla: *giggles* Is my nose bleeding?

Larten: *Blushes* I have no idea what you two are talking about.

Me: Knowing you, you'd get drunk with a bunch of vampires and that would be it. However, simplicity is sometimes best.

Larten: *confused* I suppose.

Me: I agree with you about enjoying this, Preston-Tour; some questions can get really uncomfortable. I have a feeling they are only going to get worse while we get the people like you, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, and CharmedxTrance to give us a well needed break. Thank you for that, by the way. Don't be sorry about asking questions; that's what this story is for. Ask as many questions you'd like.

Layla: Larten and I appreciate that you ask reasonable questions and not the silly ones that get awkward…

Larten: *nods* Agreed.

Me: Well, you've heard it from them. I hope we answered your questions to your liking. Keep those questions coming! We'll see you all next time! Bye!


	16. DayOfTheDayTattooGal3

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque du Freak or any of the characters; except Layla.**

**Rated for language and tattoos.**

* * *

><p>Me: We have another questions from Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal; she asks:<br>"Question for both: do you guys have any tattoos or secret tattoos that no one

knows about? I hav a tattoo fascination. I love tattoos and plan to get

tattoos all over me and be called "The Tattooed Lady." Lol"

Larten: I do not have a tattoo; I find them pointless and there is no need to get an image permanently imprinted into your skin. Right, Layla?

Layla: *blushes* …I have a tattoo.

Larten: *dumbfounded* WHAT?

Me: *laughs hysterically* Wasn't expecting that, were you?

Layla: It's a Celtic knot in between my shoulder blades.

Larten: *irritated* And what about you, Erica?

Me: Not yet, but I plan on it. Right now I'm piercing my ears for the second time; I plan to wear earrings all the way up my ear with an industrial across the top.

Larten: *rolls eyes*

Layla: That will look awesome!

Me: Won't it? Remember, tattoos look cool when you get them, but they get weird when you're older; my grandpa had a beautiful eagle on his arm and it looked really bad after a while. I hope that answers you're question. Keep the questions coming and we'll see you next time. Bye!


	17. Crep fan

**Disclaimer! I don't own Cirque Du Freak or any of the character; except Layla**

**Rated for avoiding the question!**

* * *

><p>Erica: I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!<p>

Layla: *rolls eyes* Charna's guts! Here we go again.

Erica: I have gone 7 months! 7! Without posting anything! Please don't hate me! I feel awful and if you hated me I would totally understand! I swear if you still love me I will let you hug Larten, Layla, a platypus, a cactus or whatever you're into if you only forgive me!

Layla: Oh calm down, Erica. She's currently writing the next chapter to Stranger than you've Dreamt It as we speak.

Erica:*Furiously typing on laptop* IT'S TRUE, I SWEAR!

Larten: *Whispers to Layla* Do not say a word and maybe we will not have to answer a question…

Erica: Oh, that reminds me! Thank you, Larten.

Larten: *grumbles under breath*

Erica: Oh hush, you. This is going to be interesting. *grins evilly* Larten, Crep fan asks:

"Hey this question is for do you like better and be honest Layla or Arra?"

Layla: *scowling* who's Arra?

Larten: Why must you people put me through so much turmoil?

Erica: Because it's so much fun.

Larten: *sighs* to compare Arra and Layla are to compare apples to oranges.

Erica: You're avoiding the question…

Larten: Indeed I am.

Erica: Your about as fun as being hit with a shovel and lit on fire.

Larten: *looks at her confused*

Erica: Well, that's the only answer we're probably going to get out of him and judging by Layla's face it's not good enough.

Layla: *Still scowling*

Erica: Well, I will have the next chapter of STYDI up soon, but I'll answer the remaining question first! I love you all, I swear! See you soon!


End file.
